


Expect the Unexpected

by blazingstar29



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Dean Baker, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gentleman Harry Hart, Gymnast Eggsy Unwin, Gymnastics, Gyms, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Eggsy Unwin, POV Harry Hart, Protective Harry Hart, Protective Merlin (Kingsman), Roxy Morton | Lancelot Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Harry Hart has been trained to expect the unexpected. But this? This is unexpected.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 129





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Minor mentions of an eating disorder. (calorie counting etc.) So please be careful if that is triggering.
> 
> Note: I am not a gymnast, I have only done a brief scan of articles to get a rough idea of what gymnasts eat and how their bodies work/look etc.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_Doesn’t explain why you gave up your hobbies. First prize regionals under tens gymnastics two years in a row. Your coach had you pegged as Olympic team material._

Harry was never one to care for other people’s habits, not if they were harmless. But this, this was peculiar. Especially when you take into the account of the person it involved. You see, Eggsy was blessed with an incredibly fast metabolism. Meaning the young man could often put whatever he wanted into his stomach and the pounds didn’t stick. (Harry was secretly quite envious of this.)

So, when the left overtake out at Eggsy’s desk turned into protein, dairy and white meat. It confused him, now Harry didn’t mind Eggsy starting to eat these sorts of foods. What bothered him was that there wasn’t an obvious trigger, no stern talking to by medical or Merlin. By all means the agent was in perfect health, strong, fit. And it wasn’t just Eggsy’s diet either, his gym routine had changed.

Harry noticed whilst doing his cardio that Eggsy wasn’t focusing so much on heavy weights. More body weight exercises, even more confusing to Harry was when he walked past an empty room to see Eggsy doing yoga with Roxy. That was the fastest double take Harry had done in years. Still, Harry stayed quite about his musings.

-

Two weeks later Harry sees a calorie diary open on Eggsy’s desk. Harry’s not confused anymore, he’s worried. Although rarely he had seen Kingsman recruits fall to eating disorders. Whilst the agency promoted strength and fitness other a small figure the training had caused disorders for a few other the years. They were immediately sent home to be treated. And now, after everything he had been through, Harry was worried Eggsy had fallen to the toxic mindset. He only hoped he could bring him back before he fell to far.

From there it escalated to Eggsy becoming vague about where he was going on the weekend. General office talk became awkward as he would make an excuse after excuse why he couldn’t go down to the pub on a Friday evening. Of course, the concerns did not plague Harry’s mind constantly, but the reminders and the changes in his mentee’s behaviour did concern him. To the point that Harry reports it to Merlin.

When in this line of work, you are left with scars physically in mentally. So, it makes perfect sense that the agency employs a few psychologists to support the agents. After Harry shares his concerns with Merlin, the tech wizard gives Eggsy a referral to one of the psychologists  
It would be a severe understatement to say Eggsy was pissed.

“Who the fuck reported me to a psychologist?” Eggsy bursts out after throwing the door open to Merlin’s office, Roxy and Harry where in there and all three looked rather alarmed.

“Confidential I’m afraid, sorry Eggsy but I suggest you follow through before you get written up,” this did not diffuse Eggsy one bit.

“Written up? What the fuck is this, primary school?” Eggsy’s jaw was tense, and he was breathing heavily.

“Eggsy what’s the matter?” Roxy asks gently, Eggsy can’t answer before his phone buzzes. Whatever notification he had worsened his mood even more so.

“I’m knocking off early, so write me up if you want but I will see you all tomorrow.” And with that Eggsy turned sharply and marched out the doors. Roxy run after him but is back just a few minutes later.

“Plant the bug?” Asks Harry, Roxy nods briskly. With that Merlin starts working at the computer, quickly brining up Eggsy’s location as he heads back to London on the Kingsman tube. As soon as Eggsy is deposited back at the store Harry goes to follow him.

It doesn’t take to long for Harry to be hot on Eggsy’s heels, as the busy town centre melted away to suburbs anxiety grew within Harry.

“Does he have any links to this area?” Harry asks quietly over the coms.

“Negative sir,” Roxy answers readily. “Wait, he’s entered a building to your left, warehouse specifically. Harry turns and to look for the building in questions.

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

-

Eggsy walks enters the gymnasium with trepidation, he knows he’s late. Julian is going to kill him. The gymnastics coach is critical, strict and extremely undermining. He wanted each member of the team to stay in a certain weight range. In the last month Julian had been unbearable, the man had started bringing a scale to the gym every week to make sure that Eggsy kept his weight down. But he had no excuse, the way he lived and worked were a reflection of his weight and muscle mass. Of course, there was no way that he could tell Julian that.

But after all the interrogating and berating, being up on the bars again just felt so right. Like a piece of him was finally fulfilled. Like he got his childhood back.

Training began the usual way, he is yelled at, weighed and finally he gets to start practicing. Completely unaware of the man standing on the observation balcony. Today, all the anger he had pent up inhibited his performance, usually he can turn any emotion into a fuel. Not today, today he misses the low bar and falls into the mat. Kingsman training has taught him how to fall properly. Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt when he smacked onto the matting beneath him.

When these incidents would happen, Julian would just sigh and look disappointed. Today he was going to rip Eggsy a new one.

“What the hell are you playing at? You’re not going to go anywhere if you make stupid mistakes like that. Jesus Christ I’m wasting my time on you. You are a waste of attention Eggsy, there’s far better gymnasts in this team but I’m wasting my breath trying to fix your mistakes. Are you even trying? Do you care?” Julian yelled viciously, Eggsy tried to stutter out an answer but he was cut off. “You know what? Just go, you’re off. Don’t come back, it’s not like you could lose the weight anyway.”

It seemed like gymnastics fulfilled all aspects of Eggsy’s childhood.

Eggsy walked out with his head held high, swinging his bag other his shoulder.

-

Harry trembled in anger, and he was sure there was heavy breathing over at HQ. The instructor was an outright bully, and everything began falling into place. The man had complete control over Eggsy, the way he ate and worked out. The long nights of practice. It was obvious now. Harry hated that he missed it before.

He quickly vacated the building in search of Eggsy. He saw him walking along the street, hands fisted in his hair. Harry jogged to catch up with him.

“Eggsy, Eggsy!” Eggsy turned sharply at the sound of his name.

“What are you doing here?” He sniffed and turned away to roughly rub at his eye.

“I followed you after you left, I was worried. I saw what happened, are you alright?” Harry explained gently.

“It’s my fault, I screwed up. I screwed everything up.”

“Oh Eggsy,” Harry pulled Eggsy into a tight hug and they stood there under the weak streetlight until Eggsy felt just a little bit better.

-

Though Eggsy had only trained under Julian for a short while, the habits he had cultivated stuck for a long while. The best he felt in a long time was when he burned the calorie diary.  
When Roxy took him to her old gym with gymnastics equipment, it was the first time in a long time he had been able to do something he loved with no scrutiny.

Eggsy’s life had changed dramatically for the better when he met Harry Hart outside the police station. But the feeling he had when he knew he could be himself again and do the things he had left behind when Dean Baker entered his life, Eggsy felt untouchable.


End file.
